Charles Williams
'''Charles “Charlie” Edwards Williams '''is the second child of Detective Danny Williams and his ex-wife, Rachel Hollander and the younger brother of Grace Williams. Originally he was thought to be the first child of Stan and Rachel. Season 2 In Pu'olo, while Stan was away on business in Beijing, Rachel went into early labor. With no one to support her, she calls Danny for help. Unable to just leave her, Danny volunteered to bring her to the Hawaii Medical Center. Even though he was not the father – what he believed at the time – Danny stayed and supported Rachel through the whole of her labor. Charlie was born after 12 hours of labor and an emergency C-section due to fetal distress. At his birth he weighed 6 pounds and 2 ounces. While Charlie was resting in the hospital nursery, another new father commented to Danny that Charlie had his nose, Danny scoffed at this suggestion, not knowing how true this comment was. Danny then took a photo of Charlie and sent it to Stan, who was still on his way back from Beijing, commenting to Steve that a father shouldn't miss moments like this of their new child. Charlie was not physically seen in Mai Ka Wa Kahiko, but it can be presumed that he was in the baby carriage that Rachel was pushing while she was on her way to pick up Grace from tennis practice. Before they went to the Honolulu Police Department for their own safety. Season 5 In Luapo'i, Charlie is sliding down a slide and waving to his mom, while a huge smile on his face. Charlie continues to play on the playground as Rachel and Danny talk. Rachel tells Danny that Charlie is sick, he has something called HLH - a rare disease that affects his immune system. The disease could kill him if he doesn’t get the treatment. Rachel says the good news is that there is a treatment, Charlie’s best option is a bone marrow transplant. But the problem is finding a match, usually siblings match, but unfortunately Grace doesn’t. Rachel then says that parents can be a part-match and usually one parent is a better match than the other. Danny asks her why is she telling him this. Rachel give Danny a look. Danny then looks over to the smiling Charlie and asks if Charlie is his kid. Rachel sheds a few tears, which is all the answer Danny needs. Danny asks her how long has she known this, Rachel doesn’t answer, then Danny guesses that she’s always known. Danny then asks why would she keep something like that from him. Rachel says that because of his job, if anything were to happen to him, she didn’t want two kids growing up without a father. Danny says she had no right to keep that from him. Rachel says she knows he hates her right now and she doesn’t blame him, but she’s telling him now. They have a son together and there is something wrong with him. Something that could kill him and he needs their help. Danny then asks what happens now. Rachel tells him that he needs to take a blood test, 24 hours to get the results and then the doctor can decide how to proceed. Danny asks if Stan knows, Rachel tells him Stan knows now. Charlie has finished playing on the playground and runs over to Danny and Rachel, saying that he’s hungry. Rachel says that they’ll get him something to eat, she then asks if Charlie remembers Danny. Charlie calls him Grace’s dad and calls him Danno. Rachel quickly tries to tell Charlie that Danny doesn’t like to be called that, but Danny tells Charlie it’s okay and he can call him Danno whenever he likes. Danny asks Charlie if Grace taught him that, and Charlie nods. Danny says it’s good to see him again and puts his fist out for a fist-bump, which Charlie returns. Charlie then turns around and heads back to the playground. Later in the day, Rachel and Charlie are at the Children’s Hospital playing with some toys on the ground when Danny walks in. He greets them, Rachel stands out and tells Danny that the doctors are running about 5 minutes behind. Danny nods and asks if he has to fill out any paperwork, Rachel says that the doctors will do all of that. Danny and Rachel then sit down near Charlie and Danny asks him what is he playing with. Charlie says it’s a rescue truck, Danny then sits on the floor next to Charlie and tells him that he used to have a rescue truck when he was younger. Charlie shows Danny how the truck works and then Danny says that because they both like rescue trucks, he thinks they’re going to be great friends. Charlie smiles at him and agrees. Season 6 In Ka Papahana Holo Pono, Charlie is not seen, but it is mentioned that he gets his bone marrow transplant from Danny. In Na Pilikua Nui, at the Shriners Hospital for Children, Charlie is recovering from his bone marrow transplant. He is dressed up as a cowboy for Halloween. Danny takes him around the hospital to give out Halloween candy to other sick kids. As the both of them walk hand-in-hand down a hospital corridor, Danny asks Charlie if he can do him a favor and not grow up any more. Charlie says okay Danno, Danny says awesome and asks if Charlie can stay just the way he is. Charlie promises that he will. In Kanaka Hahai, Charlie, Grace and Danny are having a family lunch over at . After finishing his lunch, Charlie manages to get sauce all over his face, Danny asks him if he’s saving that for later. Charlie just smiles at him. After they decide to go back home, they discover that Danny’s car has been stolen from the car park. Charlie happily exclaims that Danny’s car is magic, as it disappeared. Charlie, Grace and Danny are sitting at the bus stop, to catch a ride back into Waikiki. Danny tells his kids that riding the bus will be good for them, he did himself as a child. When the bus pulls up Danny lifts Charlie up onto the bus, as he is too little to use the steps. When the bus starts to move, Charlie tells Danny that he thinks he’s going to be sick. Danny tells him not to do that. While on the bus, Danny has to stop Charlie from licking the seats in boredom. When Danny’s car is seen leaving a gas station, it drives past the bus, Charlie points to it and says there’s daddy’s car. As Danny takes control of the bus to follow his car, Grace takes Charlie’s hand and leads him to the back of the bus for safety. When the bad guys notice that they have been made, Danny sends Charlie and Grace with Mamo to go and hide in the fields. Danny tells Grace to not take her eyes off of Charlie. Charlie is happy to see Danny when Danny turns up at Kamekona’s Shrimp truck with his arm in a sling from getting shot. In O Ke Ali'I Wale No Ka'u Makemake, Charlie is sitting on Danny’s hospital bed one week after his surgery, he’s listening to Kono and Jerry read out Steve’s Get Well cards. Dog the Bounty Hunter then takes Charlie home. Appearances Category:Characters 2010 Category:Recurring Characters Category:Children Category:Male Category:American/Hawaiian